The present disclosure relates generally to exercise devices for exercising the upper and lower body of a user. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an exercise device in which a user can add and adjust resistance in training different sets of upper and lower body muscles. This type of training may allow the user to strengthen and/or tone both upper and lower body muscle groups through the use of said exercise device.
Traditional exercise equipment is typically intended to target a specific muscle group and may also require auxiliary equipment in order to complete various exercises. Traditional exercise equipment may also present various challenges and dangers to users that, in some instances, may depend on strength and experience of the user. For example, a user performing exercises with free weights such as dumbbells may require additional equipment such as a bench, as well as dumbbells of various weights in order to adjust resistance. Further to the previous example, a user training with free weights may not be familiar with proper weight training techniques and safety practices that may put the user at risk of serious injury in the instance that improper technique and/or weights are user for one or more exercises.
Traditional exercise equipment may also be intended for use in a specific range of motion or performing a specific exercise. As such, a user intending to engage in training one or more muscle groups using multiple exercises and/or ranges of motion faces the challenge of using multiple different pieces of exercise equipment alternatively. In some instances, a user may implement a training technique intended to minimize rest time between exercises, which presents a challenge when multiple pieces of exercise equipment are required and may require set-up or other assistance prior to use, thus interrupting such a training technique.